PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The use of qualitative comparative analysis (QCA) as part of an evidence synthesis for complex health- related interventions is an emerging area of development to help accelerate implementation of evidence into practice. Several challenges relating to design of relevant analyses and presentation of QCA findings exist. Addressing these challenges to enhance the uptake of systematic review findings requires a firm grasp of how end-users understand and interpret QCA findings within a context of a review. To address these gaps in knowledge, we propose a sequential mixed methods research study to address the following specific aims: 1. Describe end-user's perspectives on QCAs and presentation of QCA findings within the context of a systematic evidence synthesis. 2. Identify presentation formats that increase end-user understanding and usability of QCA findings within the context of a systematic evidence synthesis. To address Aim 1, we will conduct interviews with 12 key informants including clinicians, researchers, and public health and healthy policy and decision makers. We will analyze these data using thematic analysis to identify the types of analyses that would be of most use to end-users within the context of a systematic review, and to identify the major barriers to understanding and interpreting QCA findings. To address Aim 2, we will conduct two experiments with approximately 225 end-users of systematic reviews. We will randomize participants to receive different formats of presentation findings (text, table, and figures) using an online survey and will measure perceived clarity, usefulness, ease of understanding, and related concepts. The alternative formats tested in Aim 2 will be designed to overcome the major barriers identified in Aim 1.